


Ephemera

by KelpieChaos



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: A girl at Kosei had handed him the small plush before running away, giggling. He’d put it into his pencil bag, promptly forgetting about it. Now it sat on Leblanc’s table. The others were studying, and he’d tipped out his pencils to sketch.A squeak next to him, and it was gone.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Niijima Makoto
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Ephemera

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Yusuke's Birthday Week: ephemera ~~/cloaked in shadows~~

A girl at Kosei had handed him the small plush before running away, giggling. He’d put it into his pencil bag, promptly forgetting about it. Now it sat on Leblanc’s table. The others were studying, and he’d tipped out his pencils to sketch.

A squeak next to him, and it was gone.

“Buchimaru-kun!”

Makoto cradled the plush, smiling delightedly. Noticing everyone looking, she flushed, dropping it back before him. “Sorry, I...”

He nodded, then nudged it back towards her. “You may have it.”

Yusuke sketched her carefully hidden delight each time she gently stroked a finger down its soft head.


End file.
